


A Softer and Gentler Kingdom

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [43]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur and Gwen talk about the children of the Kingdom.<br/><b>Prompt: </b>94 Caring</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer and Gentler Kingdom

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** A Softer and Gentler Kingdom  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur and Gwen talk about the children of the Kingdom.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 838  
 **Prompt:** 94 Caring

 **A Softer and Gentler Kingdom**  
Arthur knocked on Gwen’s office door. “Got a minute?”

“For you? Yes.” Gwen smiled.

“How are the new laws going over that went in effect at the new year?” Arthur asked. “Were there any complaints?”

“The child welfare people are having a fit with some of the new regulations but they will just have to deal with it. They will not be changed.” Gwen said with a frown. “You would think they wanted things to stay in the Dickens era by the complaints I’ve heard.”

“They forget who they are dealing with. You were in that field a long time.” Arthur said. “Besides you are my softer side. This Kingdom needs a little more of the warm caring thing.”

“There isn’t much to it, just a need for some common sense.” Gwen said. “They don’t like the restrictions on the numbers most of all. These are children not livestock we are talking about here. They need more than food and shelter.”

Arthur smiled at her. “I’m so glad I have a Queen that cares about all the children in the Kingdom."

Gwen looked at him. She knew the question he didn’t want to ask. She didn’t really want to answer it anyway.

“We should get home your princesses have the cold that seems to be going around. I need to make soup and find some books to read to them.” Gwen said. She started to collect her things.

“You are a good Mum to all of the children in this Kingdom not just ours.” Arthur said suddenly. “I am proud of you for that.”

“Thank you for saying it. Those fools were driving me mad today.” Gwen said.

Arthur hesitated at the door. He finally found the words he wanted to say. “Did you take the test?”

Gwen looked up. “Yes I did.”

“Well?” Arthur asked expectantly.

Gwen shook her head no. The pregnancy test she took that morning was negative again. She hadn’t wanted to tell him.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “We even used Morgana’s charm and still nothing.”

“In her defense, she did say it may not work.” Gwen said. “She had to use two on Merlin.”

“He has magick. It wouldn’t affect him the same way it does me.” Arthur said. “Maybe that was the problem.”

“I think we shall just have to do it without any special help from the magick side of the family.” Gwen said. She smiled at him.“Some things are best done without magick.”

Arthur held out his hand and took her work bag from her. “I will leave that with you then. We keep trying and maybe next time we will have a son.”

“Or another daughter.” Gwen smirked.

Arthur sighed. “What am I going to do with all these daughters? It isn’t like in the old days when the marriages were arranged. What if they marry idiots?”

“Like their father?” Gwen teased.

“Like my sister’s husband.” Arthur corrected.

“You will learn to care for the idiots they marry and find one that isn’t too anoying.” Gwen said.

“At present, my crown would go to Devon.” Arthur said. “He is the oldest male child.”

“Not to your own daughters? Really Arthur, we are not still in the old days. Elizabeth has been queen for ages.” Gwen said. Surely you can see that a woman is capable of ruling. I ruled after you died, you know.”

“I know and you were a good Queen by all accounts. But they are twins, how do I choose who rules?” Arthur asked as he helped Gwen on with her coat.

“The oldest. It has always been that way. It shouldn’t change because they are not boys.” Gwen said. “Come I need to stop at the market to get some ice cream and things for the soup.”

“Have I ever told you how glad I am that you finally learned to cook?” Arthur said as he followed her to the lift.

Gwen gave him a look. “I had no choice. I married you. Promise me, you won’t get them all stirred up when we get home. They need to rest. I have to have some time to plan their birthday party too.”   

“I promise.” Arthur said. “When they get to sleep will you get me all stirred up?”

Gwen playfully smacked him on the arm. “I promise if I’m not too tired.”

“I’ll help. They are mine too.” Arthur said.

“I’m glad you remember that when they are sick and cranky.” Gwen said. She reached up and touched his cheek. “Not many Kings would.”

“Not many Kings live in this Kingdom with no money and no castle full of servants.” Arthur said. “We are a different King and Queen. I am sure of that.”

“I like to think we are more grounded and approachable than other royals because this Kingdom has so little.” Gwen said. “We have to be more creative.”

“I like it when your creative.” Arthur whispered in her ear as they got into the lift.

Gwen giggled.


End file.
